Sonic and the Mayhem Master
"In another time, another place, let's not make the same mistake..." ---Tagline Sonic and the Mayhem Master is a fan-made RPG series made by James Lising (Trinitroid). You'll be entering the world of steampunk, controlling as a different Sonic with his own story. Unlike from others, this one is a little bit slower. Plot Sonic has lost his super-speed and now, he uses mechanical gauntlets to work himself back into action. He can now grapple, cling, stretch, and so much more. Solve a mystery with the sassy Amy Rose, and find out the truth of this mechanical nightmare. Updates #A game development video was showcased for Alpha -0.01. This includes the title screen and the playertesting of the game. #The opening video for the animation series is made as a prototype. #Project SatSoD will be planning on moving to Game Jolt for releasing playertest version in the later time. #Alpha -1.01 Dev-Teaser was released to show the expectations on the current version of the build. At the same time, the mechanics and gameplay has been changed into a RPG state. # Project SatSoD is hosting a voice audition for the narrator and the main characters. For more information; click the link to the website (Voice Audition ) # Alpha -1.01 is now available in the Steam Workshop for testing purposes. # Version -0.55 is now available as part of the SAGE 2018. Characters This section will be changed in the future. SonicBio 2.png|The Pathfinder AmyBio.png|The Detective Sonata.png|The Vocalist Perpetuoso-Concept.png|the Walking Abyss Corona-Concept.png|The Bright Genius Nebula-Concept.png|The Reviving Star Teddie-Concept.png|The Spellbinder *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - Sonic is a young, kind hedgehog who works as a security enforcer. He was the fastest to his work mates, until one day when everything changed. After an incident, he lost his amazing speed... including his confidence. He loses all hope of losing his main identity of himself. However, they found a substitution. After trials and errors; they have found a way to match out his speed and agility. They gave him a mechanical gauntlet which allows him to stretch, cling and more. He can even propel himself with its hydraulic grappling claws and can work his way back in action. *'Amy Rose' - Amy is Sonic's childhood friend. She is a tomboyish gal who is known for her destructive nature. Amy is very successful in her studies and aims to be an archaeologist. However, she has a very difficult time in finding leads, thus backing out on her work and decided to took some part jobs as a filing organizer until she is needed. Fortunately, Sonic was able to find her one and decided to team up on their exploration. *'Chipper -' Modeled from a mobian squirrel, Chipper is a mechanical automaton who is specialize in healing or repairing. He is the third party member of the team. He is a trained battle medic and a mender who can even repair anything that you have. Fortunately, Chipper seems satisfied, even though he lacks expressions. *'Dr. Ivo Robotnik -' the antagonist of the story. Once work in CogWork Labs, this doctor knows how to construct machines in full efficiency. He is currently after the 7 Chaos Shards around the continent. His true motives are yet to be known and he'll be very defensive if you get in his way. Gameplay 'Overworld' Players can interact the world around them, by pressing the (E). They can interact with characters, objects, or other instances. They can buy items in shops when needed. Enemies will come into contact with the player. Once done, the player will enter a fight with the enemy. Some may even damaged you from range before starting the fight. Traps are present during this case, and may even damage you. 'Battle System' The game offers a different style of battle system, known as the Pressure System. During battle sequences, players can't pause the game. Battles are under time-sequences. The player can build up MP as they dodged enemy attacks. To dodge, they can either jump with (W), or cancel some attacks with the (LMB). Enemies will attack relentless until they overheat. Once overheat, it is the player's turn. They can either attack, heal, boost, or even run during this phase. Each selection cost MP during the process. Their turn will be over once the enemy completely cooled down. They can skip this phase if needed, doing so will reward more MP. The battle is over if either side has no more health. Stages '' satsodmindscapepreview.gif|The Mindscape Zone in the Alpha -1.01 These stages are the ones available for now for public information.'' *'Mindscape Zone -' After a day of hardwork, Sonic can enter the Mindscape Zone, once he fall asleep. It acts differently from an ordinary dreamworld, where it connects to his memories and reality. It contains a series of sublevels in which it can show him the path to his recollection. However, they also contained otherworldly robots that will stop in his way. Each level can only be unlocked by completing a chapter of the main story. *'Mangrove Forest - '''an overgrown forest with thick and populated vegetation. Nature rests along the peaceful side of the world of machinery. Some establishments were found working their way on liberating most of the area they can, transforming it into a research facility. Use the environment in getting to your goal faster and take advantage of the hazardous terrains to your clanking enemies. *'Ironbrim City -''' the capital city of advanced engineering. This entire place runs down to simple pistons to complex automatons. The entire island is run with infinite hydro energy, thanks to the large axle rims that keeps the island floating from water. The security tightens in all angles and you better keep your guard down, otherwise; it's no mercy for you. *'Frigid Wasteland -' a deserted iceland from the unknown. It was once an ocean many years ago, until time has passed to halt the blue calm waves. Abandoned oil rigs and wrecked ships were found within the icy territory. After many findings from many researchers, a Chaos Shard was buried down the depths of an old station near the oil rigs and Ivo was one of them. Can you race against him in the artic battleground? *'Dustorm Valley - '''the raging zone of the mechanical driveway. This valley is accompanied by a multitude of rails and iron bullet trains, using it for transport and travel around the center part of the continent. Additionally, sandstorms are occuring at a daily basis. There are mineshafts that are completely hidden due to the buried sand from the storm. However, people began using this conditions in establishing an underground facility for storing weapons and machines. Dr. Robotnik located the facility and he starts a transport of an old military robot. However, due to trafficking, multiple blockades were made in the railway. Endure the heat and battle through the deadly storm. *'Gigatomic Factory - the automated district of the city. Ironbrim Citiy is known to have the most abundant power source. From its source, this district is in its first line of the flow before anywhere else. However, it is slightly polluted with its dark atmosphere of smoke and gas. It is also the home of the city's recycling center, alongside a large junkyard in which it entirely runs by a mechanical custodian. Any protocols and orders will be executed with no delay, so expect yourself for the worse and don't go judge its unearthly appearance. *'Aqua Plant - '''the gigafactory of water treatment. Ever wonder how water is supplied on an island with no springs or lakes? The Aqua Plant takes that job in processing saltwater into your everyday drink of your life. Water treatment is a delicate process but be weary when a single concoction can lead to a disastrous result. Take note that floods and other areas may occur due to careless leakage from robots. Also note; DO NOT DROWN. *'Mausolean Server - 'a robotic graveyard of the dead. Not in a direct approach, the entire network is abandoned a long time ago, where advanced engineering is at its first development. For some reason, it has an equal level of superiority on today's technology, despite its early installment. Rusted robots and malfunctioned machinery are now the only one who lives in this place. Find what you're looking for and don't stay too long in the dark. *'Dynamo Metropolis - 'an empty city of the unknown. It is discovered by Dr. Gerald Robotnik during one of his expeditions. Fortunately, it can be seen in the magnetic map of any ship. Unfortunately, due to rough wave and heavy continuous storms, it is hard to tell its routes and precise coordinates whenever travelling near its aquatic territory. Because of this, it is forgotten by many people. The island is barren and quiet, there is nothing that can considered itself to be unique from anywhere else. Many years later, it is now the base of Ivo Robotnik after his exile. It became a defensive metropolis, where machines live to perform their daily functions to survive everyday from the harsh weather conditions. Be prepare from your ultimatum, as this is not just any rough zone to face. Chapters ''These are the only ones available as information for right now. #'''Lantern of the Mist (DEMO) - The two stumbled upon another predicament with the city's power supply. They must travel to Smoggleberg and enter the Gigatomic Factory. Apparently, the factory is overrun with malfunctioned machines, and the custodian himself has lost control to this situation. It is now your job to fix this mess, and find out who started it. Animated Series This section is considered to be cancelled or postponed in the meantime. The animated series follows the same principle from the game. Although, the only difference is that the art style is slightly different for some characters. The story focuses a lot on the everyday life on the character and the plot. The show is under the genre of comedy. The series will be posted and uploaded in Youtube in segments or episodes. In the current development, sketch segments were made for the preview. So far, only a cut episode segment is shown in the episode: The Little Doll of Horrors. This episode introduces TiDi, a nuisance of a character. Voice Acting The voices of the characters are under development, especially for the robot characters. So far, only TiDi's voice was developed and it will be later improved. There are voice ideas for both Sonic and him. TiDi was originally to have a eerie but cheery voice in Mayhem Master. Voice Requests are open. Message or comment down below to join in the audition, alongside a sample of it (hyperlink). *Sonic's voice idea is at 1:30 in video. *TiDi's original voice idea is at 2:49 in video. *TiDi's improved voice idea is at 3:23 in video. Comic This section is considered to be cancelled or postponed in the meantime. The comic follows the same principle to the animated series. This time, it occurs in different points in the main storyline in which it may differ from the animations. *SatSoD Comics - Volume #1 Gallery Beta Poster.png|Alpha poster of the game SonicImproved.png|Sonic the Hedgehog MetalSonic.png|Metal Sonic TiDi AGAIN.png|TiDi (from Mayhem Master) SatSoD Redesigns #1.png|Early concept art of the main characters SatSoD Redesigns Bots.png|Early concept art of supporting characters Sources *'Youtube Channel: '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiRYk3FQtLZSTX3mFd5g-Ug *'DeviantArt: http://jamestechno998.deviantart.com/ *'GameJolt: '''https://gamejolt.com/games/Mekaniko-SatSoD/329254 *'SFGHQ: '''https://sonicfangameshq.com/forums/showcase/sonic-and-the-mayhem-master.106/ Videos Alpha -0.01 Playertesting Showcase Sonic and the Steel of Darkness - OPENING (Animation) Sonic_and_the_Steel_of_Darkness_Alpha_-1.01_Dev-Teaser TiDi_Voice_Acting_Practice_Sonic_and_the_Steel_of_Darkness_DEV Sonic and the Steel of Darkness (Alpha -1.01) - Demo Playthrough Sonic and the Steel of Darkness Dev Diary -0.55 Part A Sonic and the Mayhem Master - SAGE 2018 Trailer Clip Trivia *Sonic and the Steel of Darkness has been under development since 2011. Because of this, there are many changes in the concept; **The setting was originally in the futuristic era. **Mechanical structure of the robots are changed to fit the timeline. **Tails was going to be playable as a second character with a supporting role. **The story originally focuses in a simple formula of the Sonic series. *The fangame will be planned to become an indie game after the SAGE 2019, under name '''Mekaniko. Category:Stories Category:Games